Ash Ketchum: Capital Punishment
by bondinglucario
Summary: Because light is born from the darkness, therefore, the light itself have to become darkness to defeat the dark. The story years after Ash Ketchum completed Kalos League, the mysterious disappearance and incident. Lance and Scott tries their best to find him. But with the darkness in the world, will they succeed? (R&R! Dark fic Warning!)


**Hello there! Author here! Today, I'm-**

**Mew: It's we. This fiction doesn't have any Beta-readers, through.**

**Author: Yeah. Anyway, Latios, Lucario and the others we're away to the market at the moment, so it's only us here.**

**Mew: Another note; if Author did NOT write the beta-reader name on the starting chapter, that means that chapter is NOT beta-readed. I've read several people in the review telling that there are some 'unworthy' beta-readers for 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire'.**

**Author: It's kinda infuriating ... but thinking back, i think it's my fault that didn't place the note in the first place.**

**Mew: Let's not forget that again. Anyway, for another note, Author did not own anything, except the concept of this 'dark' fiction.**

**Author: That's right! I decided to put this fiction here to see how good am I in writing fiction without beta-readers help, aka, R&R.**

**Mew: ... you're confusing me.**

**Author: Sorry. Anyway, this is the first episode. NOTE! THIS IS NOT A TOURNAMENT FIC! THIS IS A MYSTERY AND SUSPENSE FIC!**

**Mew: You don't have to yell ...**

**Author: Again, sorry. Anyway, have gu- I mean fun.**

**Mew: Good luck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: News of All News<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hello and welcome to Kanto News! Today, we will bring you the latest news everything about Kanto. The first news is the mysterious death of the Proud of Pallet: Ash Ketchum. This 16-years-old boy died in Pallet Town when trying to save his precious Pokémon from his own burning house years ago. Later, following after that day, the in-famous Pokémon Breeder Brock Slate died with the very same incident. The Police force and Officer Jenny is trying to investigate about this mysterious case.<em>

"_We haven't found anything yet, all we know that this is NOT a coincidence. We found a gasoline on their each respective house and two burned matches that used to light a fire, we conduct that this two cases are the most mysterious one. Because their body was NEVER be found inside their house and the evidence leads to even more questions" Officer Jenny quoted._

_Another thing that happens few months after their death. Apparently, this incident also cause massive impact to Misty Waterflower the Water-type Gym Leader in Kanto, May Maple the famous Pokémon Coordinator, Max Maple the new normal-type Master Elite Four in Unova, Dawn Berlitz the famous Pokémon Coordinator from Sinnoh, Professor Samuel Oak from Kanto, Gary Oak from Kanto, Tracey Sketchit from Orange Island, Iris Negai from Unova, Cilan from Unova, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena from Kalos. They are the traveling companion of the current victim that had 'deceased' that day._

_From the information that we received and found, Misty Waterflower apparently shows many cases of Dysthymia. From the confession of her three sisters, Misty had attempt to perform several suicidal option by using knifes and firearms. However, most of her attempt we're failed and the items we're confiscated. She's now being isolated inside her own room for several years by now._

_The in-famous Coordinator May Maple and Dawn Berlitz are now rivaling each other in attempt to win ribbons in Unova and Kalos Contest. They have decent and quite large amount of enthusiasm. When we interviewed them, they only quoted "Never give up for our beloved one" with happy tone. We are aware about their condition, which called minor-Schizophrenia, a decease that deny the reality from their mind. However, it is only our theory._

_Tracey Sketchit, Professor Samuel Oak and his grandson, Gary Oak apparently reminiscing the deceased's Pokémon. However, the reality that they found we're completely shocking. The deceased duo's Pokémon we're disappeared without any trace, not even their Poke Balls can be seen. No sign of stolen, no one recorded on the tape, they we're just like vanished into the air, including the Pikachu._

_Iris Negai is now the new Champion of Unova, along with her new Elite Four member: Cilan the Grass-type Master, Max Maple, the normal-type Master, Clemont the electric-type Master and Serena the fire-type Master. They apparently reached and utterly defeated the Unova League and utterly humiliates the former-champion Alder and takes his and his elite four titles. Rumors says that they decided to do that ever since the death of the great Ash Ketchum. Every time our reporter reviewed them, the new-champion states; "There's only one man that we loves in the world that we're taken. We cannot defy the fate, but we can still prevent it from happening again, or at least slowing it down" we deduced that this quote is referring to Ash Ketchum._

_Years after their death, many criminal organizations we're silent at the time. This also followed by founding thousands dead bodies and body parts around the forest. The Officer Jenny and her team has examined along with forensic team and found the shocking truth. The dead bodies and parts we're belonged to the current criminal organizations' grunts. This occurred every week around the forest and regions, following with huge smoke among the forest. Very few surviving grunts that we're interrogated only states this with scared, shaking and fearful tone; "… Please, don't follow me, leave me alone … please …" after that, the grunts simply suicide inside their own cells._

_The police force had tried to find the most possibilities of their death but no avail, there's no shot-mark, no claws, no fur, just a bloody forest; "Pokémon NEVER did this, whatever did this mess is absolutely NOT Pokémon nor person. There are possibilities that there is some mysterious prophecy because Pokémon can't tear off humans like that, not even a Tyrantar could do this! Even if they would, there should be a claw marks, footprints or whatever it is that notifies the Pokemon inhabitants around!" Officer Jenny states._

_This catastrophic event leads to the rumors that we're now called 'Ketchum Incident' they said that the souls of the Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate are haunting over the criminal organizations and mercilessly killing them. One of the latest discovery is the Team Rocket Headquarters that we're found by Lance. The headquarter conditions we're extremely violent. There are many bloods and limbs among the walls, dead bodies and parts scattered outside and inside the walls within one meters range while bloods almost covering the whole ground. Inside the Head Quarter, the police force found Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket and former-gym leader of Viridian City, covered in blood with his eyes blinded by two steel nails, deafened with iron sticks, without tongue but subconsciously ALIVE inside his office. The police force tried to read his mind with the current psychic Pokémon known as Alakazam that we're owned by Kanto Elite Four; Will. They found the extremely shocking truth._

_Apparently, this Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate is 'dead', somehow, it appears inside Giovanni's memory with gloomy and unknowingly almost resisted to be found. From what Will described that Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate is neither alive nor dead, or neither undead, they appears most likely a 'demon' that haunts criminal organizations. From the picture here, we can see description of the current 'Ash' right now. Have a warning and note that this picture is extremely violent and may injure your brain._

_As we can see, this 'Ash' guy is holding a footless, bloody and handless grunts with demonic look on his face. This 'Ash' have extremely menacing black demonic eye and red iris on the center. His clothes are also bloody, but almost the same like before he 'died' inside the fire. The vision and memory we're extremely blurry, but this 'Ash' can be seen tearing off the grunt's body and taking its limbs out from the body. He suddenly appears in front of the Giovanni's face, then the memory goes blank._

_Now, what really is happening? Does this 'Ash' guy is really alive? Does his friends know something about this? His Pokémon we're caught in several CCTV at Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, normal-and-alive but some are covered with blood. The recent discovery that they found Ash's Pikachu brushing off its body that covered with bloods at the park lake in Unova. Some people we're afraid of it while many of them tries to capture them. However, many of their Pokémon ended up died by receiving a Thunderbolt attack, as well as their trainer. And then, the Pikachu was never seen again._

_This case leads to more questions than answers, making it the most mysterious unsolved case in the whole history. Who can solve this dark mystery? Who is responsible for this? Are they really 'alive'? But whatever it is, stay tuned to Kanto News! This is Reporter Jeanette, reporting out._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Mew: Just R&R, we all need the opinion from many other people. For the beta-readers that currently reading this fic, Author here wants to put a note in the document about the mistakes that we did in grammar or spelling.**

**Author: Yeah ... Again, I did not own Pokemo-**

**Mew: We already knew that. If you own Pokemon, you will make Pokephilia feature in X and Y ... hehe ...**

**Author: Aaah ... you're thinking about _that_ huh? Eh? Have you get rid of _that_ thinking?**

**Mew: No! Wait, i mean yes! Anyway, thank you for reading, good luck and see you next week ... literally.**


End file.
